Current industry practices for installing a fixture (e.g., a lighting fixture, electrical fixture, etc.) to a mounting surface, such as a wall, ceiling, or other suitable surface, include attaching a portion of the fixture (e.g., a center portion) to an electrical junction box (“J-box”) that is coupled with or contained within the mounting surface. For installation of some fixtures, for example, large and/or heavy fixtures, one or more additional fasteners are installed separately from the J-box to more securely attach the fixture to the mounting surface. For residential and other fixtures which are intended to be installed onto a surface made of drywall, plaster board, or other suitable material, the fixtures are configured to be attached with suitable fasteners and drywall anchors for additional support. For example, linear type lighting fixtures have an elongated shape that extends away from the J-box and are often configured to be attached to the mounting surface using screws and drywall anchors.
Drywall anchors are typically installed into the mounting surface before mounting the fixture. Installation of the drywall anchors typically involves i) measuring and marking locations of the drywall anchors on the mounting surface, ii) drilling pilot holes in the mounting surface for the drywall anchors, iii) installing the drywall anchors into the pilot holes, iv) installing the fixture to the j-box and orienting the fixture relative to the drywall anchors, and v) installing anchor screws through anchor holes in the fixture and into the drywall anchors. It is often difficult and/or time-consuming to pre-measure and locate the drywall anchor on the mounting surface so that the fixture is aligned properly in the installation of the fixture. For example, each of steps i) through v) may require a user to ascend and descend a ladder to reach the J-box, retrieve fasteners and/or tools, etc. This can result in the anchor holes of the fixture being misaligned with the drywall anchors. Some drywall anchors penetrate beyond a back or distal face of the mounting surface due to their length. In this case, the drywall anchor may not be fully installed if a stud or other support structure within the wall is present (e.g., it cannot penetrate into a stud or support structure) and the drywall anchor may tear a hole into the mounting surface when it hits the stud and deflects.